Rai
Rai is a rare site to see, he is a Golemancer. He has the ability to creat mini-giants out of anything, and the oddest thing about him is he is part golem himself. Appearance He has short blonde hair, with a bluish eye color. His body is very toned. He doesn't have any facial hair.He tends to wear lighter clothing such as shorts, t-shirts, and sandals. He enjoys wearing shorts of any kind as long as they are loose and allow him to move around without any problems. He will occasionally wear jeans and such, but they always must allow for the maximum amount of movement. He enjoys sandals out of most footwear, but doesn't wear them often because he is so active that they sometimes slip off. If he is not wearing sandals, he will wear sneakers or any shoe that can give him good traction against the ground. He wears a necklace around his necklace that really doesn't symbolize anything about him in particular he just feels its important to him. He possesses a stone forged arm and leg made by himself while learning under his mentor. These connect him to the very magic he uses allowing him to use all the abilities his golems possess. Personality He is a partially serious person, and always active. He will try to keep himself busy, whether it be training, running, playing an instrument, or working on his magic techniques. Although he may be a serious person he isn't completely a serious person, he does enjoy to joke around, and play around with others. He is friendly to most people, but aggravate him and you will see the very serious side of him.He is in no way short fused, he will usually take a lot before he goes over the edge. Once he is over the edge he will not come back until he has taught the person the lesson he tries to get across whether it be about manners, or the way you treat people. History He was born into a small village. Very unremarkable in nature besides one man who resided in the village, Ken. This man was a rare magic user. Having a knowledge of Golemancy, an almost dead magic. As Rai grew up he befriended Ken, and eventually moved onto become his apprentice. During that time he learned how to build these massive beasts out of almost anything. One day while training, Rai tried a more advance technique, and injured himself very badly. He lost his left leg, and his right arm along with other internal injures. His master Ken continued to teach him even while still injured. Soon after Rai learned a technique that gave him his legs, arms, and many internal organs there use back. With the Ken's help Rai never had to worry about his arm or his leg running out of magic. He had made himself part Golem. He worried that this was bad, but Ken showed Rai the upside of being a golem. He was now able to control there massive power and gain there massive power. Rai continued to train with Ken, or Ken's permanent Golem, Dean. Rai always wanted a permanent Golem, and had been working towards one since he began training.. Dean was exremely powerful being fortified by many different elements, and practically having a mind of his own. He was a magnificant creation, and Kens friend. After time Ken grew sick, and Dean aswell. After maybe a month of being sick Ken died, and Dean shut-down. Ken had successfully continued the Golemancy legacy by passing it on to Rai, and leaving him the index he wrote while he taught Rai. Rai was 16 when Ken passed away, from then on he continued to perfect his golemancy techniques, and travel along with his Golem, Roland who would be his companion. As time passed on, and Rai grew stronger he created the tribe known as Magia. He created a giant hall in a mountainside, and it became Magia's Hall. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Rai was now instilled with the knowledge of an old and powerful magic. He knows many things, but still has much to learn from the index and from battle. His magic allows him to create golems of certain types fortify them, and strength them. Although he has control of Golems, his most powerful, and prized possession is Roland his very own permanent Golem. Besides building and fortifying there are no actual moves, that all comes from Rai, Roland, and the golems fighting styles. Magic Magic Name: Golemancy *'Golem:' A standard non-elemental Golem which possesses above average strength, and speed. Can be made from anything. Rai can only summon two at a time, but he should never need more than that to defeat an enemy. *'Augment: '''This allows Rai to use the golem part of himself and take on the attributes of the particular element or two nearby like a golem would if it was fortified. Rai has augmented his body on a permanent scale, with strength and speed, but he can never permanent augment an element to himself or Roland. *'Combine: 'This allows Rai to fortify his golem with another element making some deadly combinations. A Golem who possesses to elements possess very high power output. Rai usually uses this move on Roland *'Fortify: 'Allows Rai to fortify his golem with an element thus giving it a different attribute, and control of that element. Fire= Strength, Lightning = Speed, Earth =Defense, etc. Rai can do this to Roland. *'Self-Destruct: 'This move is a last resort move for a golem. If it is on the verge of being destroyed it will self-destruct discharging a high amount of energy to a large blast radius. It is a very destructive move. If both Golems who were summoned are to self-destruct it is said they can swallow a city in the blast. It is a last resort as Rai will be caught in the blast radius. *'Resist: 'This move allows Rai to strengthen golems resistance to elements for a certain duration. Although this can be done on a permanent level, the resistance is minimal. Rai has successfully done this on a permanent level to both himself and Roland although resistance is very low. *'Titan: 'The strongest type of Golem. They are "Godless creatures of pure destruction who will kill anyone and everyone besides their master to complete their goal" said by Ken. This is the first of two of foribben spells (unspoken) for a Golemancer. Titans are a last resort due to their overwhelming strength and their uncontrolable nature. It doesn't last very long, but pray for those who must endure its time alive, it is a Godless monster. Rai must actually almost completely shut down incapable of using any move or even moving for that matter. Rai knows the spell, but will not use it unless of an extreme case. It has high resistance to every element, its strength output is beyond anything ever seen by man, it defense is nearly invurnable, It speed is unmatched. The one thing that makes Titans different from golems is their core is made of pure darkness. *'Golem State: '''This allows Rai to become almost a complete golem. During this state Rai cannot summon any golems because of the power he receives from this move. It gives him unparrallel strength, although leaves him very drained. He won't be able to use his spells for at least a 2-3 weeks after using this state. Trivia Made by Magus Category:Waa'Q Category:Character